Devices for transport and deposition of certain perishable objects, e.g. cut up slices of sausage, are earlier known from Swiss patent specification 556285. These known devices can not be used when the material concerned is strongly adhering. Such materials may be thermosetting plastics, which in the form of a dosed sticky mass shall be fed into a heated press, where the actual shaping and setting take place. Another example is thermoplastic resins, which in cold condition are in the shape of plates, which are cut up in accordance with the material consumption in the mould and which are thereupon heated to about 200.degree. C., whereupon the mass, which is also sticky, shall be introduced into a cold mould, where the shaping and the setting take place.
It is possible with this method to produce products, ranging from rather small size of some square decimeters to such in the size of several square meters, e.g. at production of entire boat hulls. It earlier has been tried to solve the problem by conveying the sticky mass on a needle bed, but this method has proven itself to be less suitable, as the mass will stick to the needles and will be difficult to remove when to be deposited. There is further big risk that the mass shall become deformed, resulting in the mass not to be evenly distributed in the mould.
The device mentioned in the introduction can neither be used in the design mentioned, as the adherence of the mass is so strong that it will not be released from the belt, but follows this around the pulley at the end of the track, thus that the mass will stick to the lower side of the conveyor belt.